George Awada
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Mendota Heights, MN, U.S. | career_start = 1998 | career_end = }} George Awada (born June 6, 1975 in Mendota Heights, Minnesota) is an American professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Belfast Giants in the EIHL. Awada's career began at junior level in the USHL , icing for the St. Paul Vulcans. Awada started well and in his first season as a Vulcan managed 38 points in 47 games. His points return would again improve for the following season, 1994–95, with 54 points in 42 games, well over a point a game average. This potential was noticed and Awada moved into NCAA hockey the following year, playing for St. Cloud State University in his native Minnesota. Awada would stay in St. Cloud for four seasons despite only managing 13 points in his first two terms. This would change for the 1997–98 and 1998–99 seasons and Awada again found his point scoring touch. In his final season for St. Cloud, Awada would ice alongside future NHL player Tyler Arnason. Awada's improvement in point scoring was noticed and he was chosen to play at AHL level for the Albany River Rats, where he would finish the 1998–99 season, featuring in 10 games and scoring 8 points. He was kept on for the following season, and became a first team regular, icing in 63 games and helping out with 16 points along the way. Despite establishing himself as a first team player, Awada moved to the lower ECHL standard for the 2000–01 season, and became a Richmond Renegades player. He would instantly establish himself as a regular, and in 72 regular season games scored 41 points, helping the Renegades into the post season. Awada would start the 2001–02 season in Richmond, but after just two games moved to the New Orleans Brass, ECHL rivals of the Renegades. Awada's improvement would continue and it would prove to be his most productive season at ECHL level, comfortably breaking the 50 point barrier. Awada would again reach this milestone the following season, this time for the Florida Everblades. Awada would choose to make a significant move in the summer of 2003, flying across the Atlantic to play for the Manchester Phoenix, a then newly established organisation playing in the EIHL, the highest standard of ice hockey in the U.K.. Awada quickly became a key player for the Phoenix, and scored 48 points in 52 regular season games. Despite making the post-season, the Phoenix organisation would be dogged by financial troubles and would be suspended in the summer of 2004. Despite this, Awada remained in the EIHL, signing for the Belfast Giants. Again he would become a fan favourite and a regular point scorer. Awada has remained with the Giants for four seasons to date and in the process has been named club captain. With his 194 points for the Giants in 187 regular season EIHL games he has been a major factor in their successes and as captain lifted the EIHL league title in the 2005–06 season. Awada remained as Giants captain until the 2009-10 season when injury forced him out for the season. Career statistics *League statistics only, not including cup competitions, correct to 22/07/08 External links * * *George Awada Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website. *George Awada Personal Profile, Belfast Giants Official Website. *Giants Complete Roster, Elite League Official Website, 22/07/08 Category:Albany River Rats players Category:Belfast Giants players Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:New Orleans Brass players Category:Richmond Renegades (ECHL) players Category:St. Paul Vulcans players Category:St. Cloud State Huskies players